wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Sylph
With version 2.1, once advancing to level 50, players will be able to obtain Sylphs upon seeking the legend of the Sylphs. So far, six types of Sylphs have been introduced: *''Pan, the Wind Sylph'' *''Gaia, the Electro Sylph'' *''Iris, the Water Sylph'' *''Amazon Queen, the Fire Sylph'' *''Apollo, the Light Sylph'' *''Hades, the Dark Sylph'' The Legend of Sylphs: Overview Activated Sylphs, or Called Sylphs, gain EXP in most of the ways as the player does. You may only have one sylph active at a time. A few points are added to all Sylph Attributes after leveling up, and you gain 5 Attribute Points which can be assigned manually or automatically. You can rename your sylphs by clicking the "Rename" link in the Sylph window. The names from the Sylph Atoll are used in the table below. These are also the default names they have when acquired. When these points are assigned, the sylphs gain additional stats which increases their battle rating making them stronger. Sylphs can be obtained by defeating shadow Sylphs to obtain Essence of Sylph in the Sylph Atoll. You also can obtain a Sylph Seal after winning a battle against a Shadow Sylph. 60 Essence of Sylphs can be exchanged in the Sylph Exchange to obtain a random Sylph Seal of the same class. Four types of Sylph Seals are available in the Sylph Exchange: Wind Sylph Seal, Water Sylph Seal, Fire Sylph Seal and Electro Sylph Seal. You do have a chance to get a Common, Uncommon or Rare Sylph. Sylphs can be placed on Meditation pedestals on your farm to gain EXP. You can occasionally meld your sylphs when they display a red gem icon. You may also meld your friends' sylphs by visiting their farms. Melding gives the sylph experience. If you meld a friend's sylph, it increases friendliness between you and your friend. You must complete a short quest line in Cloud City before the Meditation pedestals can be used. Your currently active sylph will appear on your farm floating back and forth by the farm shop. Battles Sylphs are similar to troops in that they follow the player in all combat situations. During battle, your Sylph gains 250 Awakening Points after a certain time interval. When you have 3000 Awakening Points, the sylph can be Awakened by clicking the Awaken button to the right of the rage meter or by pressing the space bar. This action generates a wave of energy that deals damage to all enemies, transforming the player into the active sylph, granting new skills in all forms of battle. Each round consumes some Awakening Points, and when it decreases to zero, the active sylph form is cancelled. Sylph skills do not affect player Rage. You may cancel your Awakened Sylph at any time before the Sylph's Awakened points run out by clicking on "Cancel" button. Sylphs gain advanced awakening after reaching level 55. Unawakened Sylphs cannot be targeted by players or other Sylphs in player combat. But if reduced to zero hit points in their Awakened form (which can be attacked) the player is defeated. Enchanting Sylphs can be enchanted with the use of Sylph Sepulcrums to obtain random aptitudes. Aptitudes improve the efficiency of converting the sylph's primary stats (Strength, Intellect, Armor, and Endurance) into a sylph's battle stats (MATK, PATK, PDEF, MDEF, and HP). The formulas: PATK = .0018 × (Strength × STR Aptitude) PDEF = .0009 × (Armor × ARM Aptitude + Strength × STR Aptitude) MATK = .0018 × (Intellect × INT Aptitude) MDEF = .0009 × (Armor × ARM Aptitude + Intellect × INT Aptitude) HP = (.0060 × (Endurance × END Aptitude)) + Base The Base HP value is different for each kind of sylph. Rarity (white/green/blue/purple/orange) does not seem to matter. Elemental Resistances Sylphs have Points of Resistance against elements of nature. If the Sylph resistance value is positive, it reduces the damage received from that element, and if negative, it increases the damage received from that element. *updated for patch 2.46 In a sort of Roshambo (or rock-paper-scissors) circle, you could say that one sylph beats another based on the opponents negative resistance to that element. In order: Amazon beats Pan, Pan beats Gaia, Gaia beats Iris, and Iris beats Amazon. Apollo is natural enemy of Hades, the darkness sylph, but all the other sylphs are disadvantaged against Apollo and Hades. Although it may seem difficult to remember which element beats which, there is a sort of logic to the elemental counters: *Fire beats Wind because a blowing wind feeds the flames and strengthens it *Wind beats Electro because high winds scatter the clouds necessary for lightning (air is also an insulater against electricity) *Electro beats Water because water conducts electricity (also, water is split into its elements via electrolysis) *Water beats Fire because water extinguishes fire Engulfing Sylphs can be engulfed by another sylph to gain EXP. The secondary sylph gives 50% of its total EXP to the engulfing sylph. This does not carry over any enchantments, upgrades, or bought skills, so you may want to hold off on enchanting sylphs that you will later engulf. Upgrading You can upgrade your sylph using Mahra. Each Mahra is worth 10 points and may give a Sylph's Blessing that gives 50 points. You can also spend 35 Balens or Bound Balens to upgrade 1 time or 700 Balens or Bound Balens to upgrade 20 times. It costs increasing amounts of points for each rarity of sylph. Sylphs start with one star. Once a Sylph of White, Green, Blue, or Purple rarity reaches a five star rating, it can be upgraded to the next rarity level. When a five star Purple sylph is upgraded, its rarity level becomes Orange. An Orange sylph will no longer have any star rating and cannot be further upgraded. Skills There are three different forms in which the sylphs use their skills: Active with the Hero: The sylph uses active skills every two rounds. The damage a sylph deals is based on the values of the sylph's stats and not the stats of the hero. These attacks are automatic, randomly chosen, and cannot be controlled. Sylphs in this form cannot be targeted by other players or their sylphs. Awakened: The sylph attacks are added to the MATK (if the hero class is Mage) or PATK (if the hero class is Knight or Archer) of the player. The Sylph HP and the character HP are interwoven. Awakened attacks are controlled by the player. When an Awakened sylph first appears, they will emit a wave of energy that damages all enemies. This first attack is free and does not use Awakening points. But it does put the sylph's Delphic attack on a ten second cooldown. As noted above, if an Awakened sylph is reduced to zero hit points, not only is the sylph defeated, but the player is defeated as well. In the Sylph Arena: Sylphs use only their stat values. Attacks are automatic and based on the skill order set on the Sylph Arena entry screen (lower right corner). Sylph attack order is based on each sylph's Battle Rating from highest to lowest in the arena, making it a critical component in strategizing duels and skill order to use against a given opponent. Every sylph starts with three different Skills that can be used during battles. Although five slots are shown when Awakened, only three are open and available initially. Additional slots need to be purchased. Learning Skills It's possible to purchase Sylph Skill Scrolls to learn more Awakened skills to sylphs. Skills in the Active state are not available for purchase. The sylph starts with three active slots open plus a passive that becomes available at level 55. Skills can be purchased for 395, 445, or 745 Balens or Bound Balens. When you learn a new skill, it replaces a random skill that your current Sylph learned. You can learn a new skill in a new slot checking the option "New Slot" and paying an additional of 300 Balens or Bound Balens. Skill Scrolls disappear after use. EXP to level up